Sparkplug's War
Log Title: Sparkplug's War Characters: Sparkplug, Spike Location: Korea; Autobot City Date: 1958, 2013 TP: Flashback Summary: ''' Realizing more and more Korean War survivors are dying off, Sparkplug finally agrees to tell a graduate student about his experience as a captured POW in the Korean War. 2013 Sparkplug and a University of Oregon graduate student are in one of the conference rooms in Autobot City. Sparkplug is sitting on a stool against a charcoal cloth backdrop. The student puts a glass of water next to Sparkplug and takes a few lighting readings. Sparkplug, wearing pressed slacks and a tan, buttoned longsleeve shirt looks at his spiral notebook and mutters a few things. The student then moves to take the pad away. "Uh, sir - if you don't mind - I'd rather just have this as spontaneous as possible. Sparkplug frowns, looking at his notes. "I want to get everything right on this." The student nods. "I know, but sir, honestly - this is for the best. All of my other interviews did theirs without notes, it would just... add to my thesis." Sparkplug shoots a hard look at the student, then finally relents. "OK... if it's for your thesis..." Sparkplug takes a drink of water, adjusts his posture and looks at the recorder as the light turns red. The student sits down. "OK, sir - if you can just tell me about what you were doing just before you were captured..." 1958 South Korea - Asia :South Korea, officially known as the Republic of Korea (ROK) is an East Asian country on the southern half of the Korean Peninsula. To the north, it is bordered by North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea), with which it was united until 1945. To the west, across the Yellow Sea, lies China and to the southeast, across the Korea Strait, lies Japan. A young Sparkplug's riding in a military vehicle. A.J. is Sparkplug's squad leader. And for the past few months, he's been mentoring the wet-behind the ears private. Before crawling up to the military vehicle, AJ quickly adjusts a few straps on Sparkplug's back and pats him on the back. "Make sure it's tight next time, son - you don't want it catching on any branches during a firefight! Back home, Jeremiah is saying grace, and praising their son, Sparkplug (while at the same time blaming Ron for ... something). Jeremiah shakes his head "It just fills my heart with pride that ONE son loved his country so much, he went to such lengths to defend her honor! Even if he wasn't of age!" Ron merely nods, and takes another bite, knowing the REAL reason Sparkplug fled. Sparkplug nods quickly. "Thanks, Sarge! I appreciate you looking out for me." The vehicle starts to move. After a few checkpoints, one GI, looking well into his 30s, and missing some teeth, grins widely at Sparkplug. "Man...ain't no waaaay you 18! You just a pup!" Sparkplug looks around. As crazy at the Korean War is, Sparkplug is a little excited, still... in some ways, it's better than being home. Sparkplug says, "No way! We Witwickys are just born with great looks and age slowly!" A.J. grins at Sparkplug. "You kidding?!" He points at Sparkplug. "I swear, this guy is a damn Einstein when it comes to repairs! We had one vehicle - swear to you - the timing chain broke." He points to Sparkplug with pride. "He took a belt just like you'd wear on a date! finagled it so it traveled 70 miles to base!" The GI grins at Sparkplug, "That a fact?!" A.J. gives a fatherly grin at Sparkplug. Fine, fine young man. Wish more in the corps were like him. Sparkplug waves it off. "I'm just used to making due with what I have at hand." The vehicle begins to slow down and turns off onto a gravel road. A few more miles, and A.J.'s eyes start to widen with anxiety. Call it an intuition. Though he doesn't give off any real visible sign of nervousness as the GIs continue to razz the new recruit. A.J. grins weakly "Yeah... in fact, we call him Sparkplug - since he's so good with the mechanics!" Sparkplug hasn't developed the instinct yet, and is focused on the razzing. The near-toothless GI gives a challenging grin at Sparkplug. "That right?!" Sparkplug grins. "Yep. My dad's kind of frugal." Sparkplug seems to be enjoying the teasing. He has seen no actual combat -- only the results, and usually just in the form of vehicular damage, since he's not a medic. He has heard shots, but so far this is more like an adventure movie than war-is-hell yet. And like one of those scenes where everything goes in slo-mo - Sparkplug and the caravan hear a deafening *whooooooosh!* To the point where Sparkplug actually sees the tip of a rocket, and suddenly, the vehicle violently tears apart. Most likely knocking the young untrained mechanic out instantly. Sparkplug opens his mouth to curse, or call a warning, but it's too late. BOOM, then darkness. Around this time, time begins to be an issue. 20 minutes pass? Maybe 45? But as Sparkplug comes to, he's pinned under a frame. And he's hearing a lot of barking language that he can't understand. One Korean soldier slaps his hand on Sparklug's chest and pointing to an emblem (possible mechanic skill?) the solder calls out to his superior. A few soldiers bring some crude cutting devices and begin to cut away at the metal pinning young Sparkplug. :GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Sparkplug's eyes widen in fear at his predicament, but he keeps it together, and cranes his neck to try to see what happened to the rest of his unit. As Sparkplug moves, a soldier immediately draws his weapon at Sparkplug "DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE!" he says in limited English. Sparkplug straightens his head back forward, and croaks, "I'm not moving!" He can hardly breathe. The soldier yells out "You help us?!" AJ can be seen a few yards away, clutching his ears in pain. The toothless GI is nearby in Sparkplug's eyesight. Sparkplug steals a glance at his injured friends. "Help my friends, and I'll help you." The toothless guy looks on, in obvious shock. He looks on in horror as he sees his leg about 7 feet away from him. The soldiers argue in front of the panicked GI before one soldier raises his weapon...and fires two shots into the GI's chest, killing him instantly...in front of Sparkplug. Sparkplug sets his face, and tries to look like he's not freaking out, which he is very close to doing. GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. One soldier holds a gun to Sparkplug's face, "LAY DOWN!! TURN AROUND!!" Two soldiers begin to speak in Korean. A few vehicles can be heard coming their way. A soldier gets a strong cloth and ties it over Sparkplug's forehead, blinding the young soldier. :GAME: Sparkplug FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Sparkplug tries to move as ordered, but is in too much pain from the crash. He moans in agony. The soldiers, oblivious to Sparkplug's pain, hoist him into their vehicle. In the commotion, Sparkplug can hear other soldiers being led in. Then he hears a horrifying "closing" sound, then the vehicle begins to pick up speed. Sparkplug rasps, "Where -- where are you taking me." The soldier barks "NO TALK!" Sparkplug slowly recovers from his initial shock, and realizes this is really happening... how could everything have gone so wrong so quickly? He tries to keep from panicking. A few signs of commotion can be heard. But before he knows it, a soldier takes the butt of his gun and slams it at the back of Sparkplug's head, knocking him out instantly. : Sparkplug says, "These potential concussions aren't going to be good for his mechanical prowess. ;)" Sparkplug slips off to painful dreamland again, reliving the explosion and wreckage over and over amongst the roaring in his head. '''A few hours later... The reason Sparkplug was knocked out becomes clear. As he awakens, he sees a narrow cell that he can maybe move five or six steps in. Around him, he sees vehicles, but not the U.S. kind. The clarity comes slowly, as Sparkplug gradually regains painful consciousness and finally realizes what happened and where he is. A person of what seems to be of high ranking approaches Sparkplug. "You prisoner - you help us with repairs - we will not hurt you - understand?" Sparkplug stands shakily, leaning against the wall as a wave of dizziness washes over him. "What happened... to my friends? My unit?" The officer repeats "You help - we not harm - understand?" Sparkplug nods slowly. "OK... OK," he answers wearily, settling himself down carefully in the floor, no fight left in him for now. '3 months later...' Sparkplug's well-fed frame has turned gaunt due to his near-starvation. Today, they got him on washing pots and pans. While repairing, he's always had someone shadow him relentlessly. The person who leads the operation has been nothing but cruel to the POWs. But there's a glimmer of hope as Sparkplug almost places a pan into the soapy water, and discovers at least 3 handfuls of rice almost baked into the bottom of the pan. Sparkplug tries to sneak the rice away to eat it later. Sparkplug is then shuffled back to his cell. But a few hours later, an officer comes into Sparkplug's cell. At this point, the officer has absolutely no fear of getting attacked by Sparkplug. He seems to be carrying himself in a rather lofty air. He smiles, carrying a small case. "Mr. Witwicky... may I have a seat?" The officer gives a friendly smile. "I am general Liu - I have received complaints about the previous officer responsible for this facility. I will be taking over shortly." He gives a friendly smile to Sparkplug "We've received many compliments about your work." General Liu slowly opens the satchel and produces a Bible. He hands it over to Sparkplug. "As I believe many people in your country are Christian - I would like to present this to you." He smiles and gives a knowing 'wink'. "I've also heard you have quite the industrious imagination. So, I took the liberty of getting THESE books to you..." He hands Sparkplug a copy of Jules Verne's '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea' and a brand new book that's been getting a lot of press: Isaac Assimov's 'I Robot'. He then gives Sparkplug a final 'gift' - a chocolate candy bar. "...as a token of our appreciation." Sparkplug looks at the General suspiciously. As much as he feels he should deny the gifts, he is so starved both mentally and physically that he can't help but accept them. The general gets up and leaves, locking Sparkplug's cell and taking the key. "Do you require anything else?" Sparkplug opens his mouth, and then shakes his head. He croaks, "Thank you," and sits on the bed, eating the candy bar and stolen rice in shame, struggling to decide what to do. Summer, 1958 ... A Few Weeks Later About six weeks after Sparkplug got his care package of chocolate, the Bible and two adventure books. A soldier frowns and bangs on Sparkplug's cell "OUT!! OUT!!" Sparkplug struggles to his feet, and makes the best of his dirty and tattered uniform. The guard opens Sparkplug's cell door and the day begins. Sparkplug has seen enough of this war to realize that both sides basically play the same game. There are the brass and the peons. As a guard continuously watches Sparkplug work, a soldier curiously looks on as Sparkplug does an oil change. The soldier grabs Sparkplug's arm - not in a threatening way, but in a more curious way. He points up to the filter Sparkplug just removed. "How...How...do? How...do that?" Sparkplug smiles in a friendly manner, offering some helpful instruction, some verbal, some non-verbal. The soldier nods and smile. He extends his hand. "Chen.." He points to himself. "Chen...You?" Sparkplug shakes the man's hand. Over the weeks, he's gotten REALLY good at feigning friendliness with his captors, unconsciously emulating Stockholm Syndrome even though he continues to search for an opportunity to escape... or, failing that, a way to help his boys out in the field of battle. Suddenly, an air raid warning siren rings out! The guards around Sparkplug scurry for the window to see what's going on. Leaving Sparkplug a few critical seconds right under the vehicle...with some sharp cutters. This is it... the opportunity for which Spark's been waiting. Dare he do it? He could be found out, and killed... and then he can't help anyone. Then again, he's been helping the enemy thus far, to save his own life and maybe that of other captives... if he doesn't, he could be responsible for more American deaths out in the field. GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Stuff starts to get real as a few bullets enter the windows and shatter the frames of the hanger. The soldiers and guards assemble their weapons. But one barks to place Sparkplug back in his cell. It's not or never. Sparkplug carefully nicks a brakeline in a spot where it could be easily have been caused by ground cover. He makes a small cut on a part of the line that is under tension -- not enough to cause an immediate problem, but definitely something that's going to tear right open the next time the vehicle hits a bump at high speeds. Guards are the worst. A guard grabs the weakened 16 year-old and drags him back into his cell. Then, locks the cell. But suddenly, all hell breaks loose - as the place gets shelled with fire. One of the guards, so angered by the invaders looks at Sparkplug and frowns, and raises his pistol at the teenager. Sparkplug stands his ground shakily, looking the guard dead in the eye. The guard suddenly turns around as he's given orders and engages in the firefight, which lasts an agonizing seven minutes. But eventually the smoke clears. But a few more minutes show that no one appears to be coming to Sparkplug's rescue. As soon as the guard leaves, Sparkplug takes cover on the ground under whatever protection he can find. He's brave, not stupid, and doesn't need to end his life by a stray bullet fired by one of his own countrymen. 'A few weeks later...' The bullets from the American assault are cleaned up. The windows replaced. Sparkplug is in his cell again, reading. This time, Lin, the person who gave Sparkplug the books approaches Sparkplug's cell and smiles politely. "Mr. Witwicky?" Sparkplug stands quickly, brushing down his tattered uniform and trying to brush back his shaggy hair with his fingers. Sparkplug rasps, "Yessir?" Sparkplug tries to emulate a soldier showing the proper respect to a senior officer... something he admittedly wasn't great at even in how own army. The senior officer smiles politely and unlocks Sparkplug's cell door. "Come with me, please." Sparkplug nods, and follows, trying to hide his nervousness. GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. General Lin smiles and points to the vehicles. He then gestures Sparkplug under the vehicle and takes out a small paint-like marker and gives a slight 'x' mark. "Do you know what this is?" Sparkplug looks with curiosity at where the General indicated. GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a COURAGE roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Above Average difficulty. The general says in a cheerful tone - think of Christoph Waltz's tone in 'Inglorious Basterds' "THIS... is a symbol of your work. EVERY vehicle YOU'VE worked on has THIS mark - indicating YOU have done it" He smiles politely to Sparkplug. "Quite a lot to be proud of, wouldn't you say?!" The general then frowns, but more like in a regretful way. "It appears that SOME vehicles that have come out of here have been ... faulty - and one... resulted in the deaths of four soldiers!" The general points to the small, yellow, painted 'x' underneath the frame of the vehicle. "Now... we don't know WHAT exactly happened..." Sparkplug frowns, looking concerned himself. "Do you want me to try to identify a weakness of design, or perhaps with our maintenance procedures?" GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Sparkplug PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. The General nods, smiling. "I hope so! BUT... If...IF I were to take advice of some here, they'd say YOU did this INTENTIONALLY." He smiles "Now...if 'I' were to be captured by your forces, but for SOME reason, I was able to pull a grenade pin and kill four of your soldiers..." He shakes his head "What would they do to me?! I think the laws of captured soldiers would be... non-applicable, correct?" The general then nods at Sparkplug, "And if it shows that you no longer are helping us, then your usefulness has ended, correct?" GAME: Sparkplug FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Sparkplug FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Sparkplug nods slowly, fearfulness and nervousness now more than evident in his countenance. The general smiles and says "I hope my critics are not correct." He pats Sparkplug as he walks him back to his cell. "YOU...are extremely industrious, and intelligent. I would hate to see this world be without you in it." Before he leads Sparkplug into his cell, the general gives Sparkplug a gift from the heavens - a hot bowl of soup, with meat - and vegetables. The general then locks Sparkplug's cell. "Good night...William." Sparkplug smiles, looking guilty. "Good night, sir. I'll do what I can to find the source the problem." Sparkplug makes sure from now on the sabotage is more varied ... different parts of the vehicles, different attempts at sabotage. 'Four days later...' The hanger Sparkplug is working in gets another odd surprise. This one in the tone of four United Nation workers coming in. The armistice is signed. Which is good. The suspicious were about to be confirmed. And now, the UN soldiers come to Sparkplug's cell. Sleeping has been a nightmare lately as his pillow and hair have been dens for lice. An absolutely alien voice calls out "WILLIAM IRVING WITWICKY." Sparkplug opens his eyes in confusion. Malnutrition has made things... fuzzy. General Lin opens Sparkplug's cell. Two mysterious UN officials walk in. "You have been liberated by the United Nations as per the armistice, which was signed July 27, 1953. Sparkplug rasps, "It's... July?" The two guards gently lead Sparkplug out of his cell. One of them touches his face "Some malnutrition" He then takes a small stick and prods through Sparkplug's hair. "Lice..." Sparkplug looks embarrassed, realizing what he must look like for the first time in ages. The guards lead Sparkplug out. General Lin gives Sparkplug one last look...and gives him a respectful nod. Sparkplug stops, giving Lin one last look. GAME: Sparkplug FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. General Lin raises his hand in farewell. Sparkplug tries to summon enough energy for a last word, but then collapses, finally able to rest at last. The UN troops call out in alarm. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" They then set Sparkplug down. A few moments later, a stretcher is brought out and Sparkplug is taken to a nearby infirmary in a neutral territory. The trip to the infirmary is a blur. A medic places an IV in Sparkplug's arm and a few nurses examine the teen who has basically been under threat of death and malnourishment for the past solid 3 months. Sparkplug mutters in half-consciousness. They reach the infirmary. "Woop!" Two MDs take the exhausted Witwicky on a stretcher and into the hospital. Finally in the trauma center, a nurse takes Sparkplug's arm, "Son...we're going to knock you out and get you some meds. Is that OK?" She then adds "You are East Germany! Do you know where that is?" A doctor runs his hands through Sparkplug's hair and shines a light in his eyes, feeling Sparkplug's papery skin. "Jesus..." the doctor mutters in concern. Sparkplug rasps, "Is... I... my friends... East Germany?" The doctor nods. "Yes...yes... look, we are going to put you out. You're in a lot of pain, is that OK?" A few lice scatter from Sparkplug's hair as the doctor messes around with Sparkplug's scalp. A nurse hovers Sparkplug's dazed form and activates an electric sheer. In mere moments, Sparkplug feels the sheers remove all of his matted, lice-infested hair, but the young soldier is too exhausted to even flinch. Sparkplug rasps, "Yeah... sure... I could use the sleep..." The doctor nods. "OK." And in a few moments Sparkplug is lulled to sleep. Only to awaken 16 hours later abouts. When Sparkplug awakens, his superior and the adult closest to a father figure he's ever encountered is sitting nearby. "Rise and shine, soldier - " Sparkplug rasps, "You're all... alive..." A.J. pats Sparkplug's hand. "Uh... Daryl (the tooth-challenged guy) didn't make it. But yes...everyone else did." A.J. smiles warmly. "Your folks know you're safe." He didn't bother to tell him about his father's disappointment of his son getting captured. Sparkplug rasps, "What... I thought... hoped.. all..." Sparkplug, still in a medical haze, runs his hand through his hair, and flinches as he's met with a cue-ball like stubble. A.J. smiles sadly "I know...I know... he just... he was killed in the blast." A.J. says in a fatherly tone, devoid of any of Jermiah's cruelness. "You just lay here. You've been through a lot, son. Is there anything I can give you?" Sparkplug rasps, "More... wather?" A.J. grins. "Sure..." He then goes to get Sparkplug's water. At Sparkplug's bed are 3 books - a Bible, 'I Robot' and '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'" A.J. returns with ice water. Sweet, nourishing, wonderful ice water. "You had a urinary infection, some nasty lice - which are gone - and malnutrition - you're still pretty weak. I think in a few days, you'll be debriefed...meaning the military will have some questions you'll have to answer, but don't worry, I'll be there. Then...probably next week, you'll be home!" A.J. smiles proudly at Sparkplug, "You're going to get a medal for this, son." Sparkplug rasps, "Wh--what? Captured... did what I can." A.J. smiles with pride. "I know you did, son. Your parents have a lot to be proud of." Little does the young Witwicky know that his recovery will be literally decades in the making as he occasionally will be haunted by certain things around him - and horrific nightmares of those awful five months in captivity. Sparkplug rasps, "... fuck my father..." A.J. flinches at that. "Oh.....kaaaay." Sparkplug is still a little delerious and has no filter. ;) A.J. pats Sparkplug's shoulder. "Why don't you...get some rest?" He adds "I'll be here - I'm not going to leave you until you are on a plane back in the states. Sparkplug nods groggily. "Yes, rest..." Almost before he finishes the word, he's unconscious again. 2013 - back at Autobot City ... and that's basically the way the story went. In the human lounge, the grad student just sits and listens to Sparkplug recount. Finally, he mutters "Jesus..." as the recorder continues to...record. The grad student wipes a tear from his eye and takes another sip of tea. "So...you knew... after severing that brake line... that you would very likely be executed for what you did...and you still did it?" Sparkplug shakes his head in the present day. "Yeah. I was scared out of my wits I was going to be court-martialed for my sabotage attempts... I didn't know if I'd violated any treaty, or what." He pauses, considering the student's question. "But... I was helping them to stay alive, but I couldn't keep helping them, knowing I was making it easier for them to kill my countrymen. I had to do something, and if I died for it, at least I'd go with a clean conscience." The student smiles. "So... who else have you told this...account? Surely your family." The student gets up and turns off the recorder recording Sparkplug's final two-hour interview for his project. The student has reported worst cases of abuse during capture, but none that captured the true feeling of scared helplessness as a 16-year-old boy who was captured - and who later turned 17 during his imprisonment. Sparkplug says, "...well, I told the Army during my debriefing, and I told a little to some kids who came by the hospital..." (by kids, of course, Sparkplug refers to other grad students) "...but I'm not sure I've sat down and told the whole story since then..." The grad student gets up and nods respectfully to Sparkplug. "Thank you..." Sparkplug smiles, and suddenly looks as old as he is. "Thank you, son. Someone should remember." The student says "So many people have since...departed... it's been really tough with the Korean War and World War II...your help has been invaluable." Sparkplug rasps, "I appreciate what you're doing. Maybe, when I die... you could... give a copy of the tapes to my sons?" Sparkplug shakes slightly. The grad student nods. "Absolutely..." The student makes a face. "I know this is going to sound uber-patronizing, but thank you for your service." Sparkplug smiles warmly. "I appreciate your thanks. It's not patronizing... it's nice that people remember." The grad student leaves, leaving Sparkplug to gather his thoughts. In the main 'commons' area, Spike is getting dinner ready for a regular Sunday night meal, which will involve Buster and Sparkplug as well as the next generation of Witwickys. Spike is prepping a few steaks and seasoning them. Sparkplug wanders into the common area, looking a little shaken and drained. Spike looks at Sparkplug and gives a cautious smile. "Heyah, how did the interview go?" Spike gestures Sparkplug to pull up a chair and gets his dad some water, 'cause for some reason, asking him if he wants a beer after talking about the war, something he NEVER talks about - seems kinda odd. Spike puts the steaks in a heavy pot and sears them on both sides before putting them on the grill at the center of the stove. He looks on at his father, respect obviously shown through his eyes, if only he'd open up to him about THIS chapter in his life. Spike looks at Sparkplug "How you like your steak, pops?" Sparkplug shakes himself out of his reverie. "Uh... medium is fine." Spike begins to cook Sparkplug's steak. He takes advantage of the dad-son solo time. He gives his dad a quizzical look. "Look...not to push things...but since you spoke with that student, maybe after dinner... could you like...tell me about Korea?" Sparkplug sighs. "Maybe another night, son. I'm exhausted." Spike gives a hopeful look at his dad, almost every year since he knew what the Korean War was...he's been asking. Spike nods, not wanting to breach the subject. "No problem. It's just... I'd really like to know." Spike thinks in the back of his mind "...before you forget, dad." Spike makes a final plea "I mean...we've been though so much together, I just wish..." He pauses and then he says "Nevermind - but when you're ready, I would be honored to hear about it." Sparkplug nods tiredly, sitting down. "Sure, son," he says vaguely. "No problem. Just, another night," he repeats, as always. Spike's hopes basically go down the garbage disposal. But he realizes he needs to get on his dad - without pushing him - to tell him what happened in Korea. But looking at his dad now, he looks absolutely exhausted. He opts for another ice breaker "So... tomorrow, we take a stab at Sunstreaker ? You think this is the solution that can finally get him activated again?" Sparkplug sighs. "I hope so, son. I should never have taken time away from the Autobots." Spike sighs and says "Neither should I - I was so gung-ho in trying to make it NOT appear that I was the Autobot's puppy mascot." He adds "When in reality, that job would have bested ANYTHING I had gotten in college or at Roland's places of employment." Sparkplug sighs. "I tried to push you out of the nest as well... I wanted more for you, too." Spike smiles sadly "Guess Frenzy , dropping out of college and an unexpected pregnancy put an end to that, huh?" Sparkplug chuckles. "You've always been a success, son, no matter what you put your effort into." Spike grins, "Thanks...that means a lot coming from you." He pauses "Look...last thing I'll say about Korea tonight...swear to God, but I REALLY want to know... it's as much a part of you as meeting the Autobots I think...and I know practically nothing about it." (truth be told though, he knew little to nothing about grandpa Jeremiah though). Sparkplug nods. "I know. I'm sorry. We'll talk about it soon." Sparkplug says, "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Sparkplug pushes his chair back and stands up. Spike looks at his dad with concern. "Everything OK?" Sparkplug nods tiredly, eyes red. "Yeah. I'll see you in the morning." He shuffles off to bed without another word. Spike looks on mutely it's one of dad's moods. He nods "OK...take it easy."